One Night
by sillywolfboy
Summary: Late one night after a mission Kiba is invited to ino's place. -One shot- KibaXino Major Lemon Warning


Hey everyone, this is Shatos

Hey everyone, this is Shatos. Yea I know I haven't worked on my other stories in a long time…not my fault blame school. As for this story it is a lemon and a one shot, do not read if you do not like sex/sexual themes to stories.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto…if I did I would have Ino and Kiba as a couple by episode 3 or 4

--

Kiba knew something was up, of all the nights Ino invited him over it was the one after they had a joint mission…most shinobi rest the night they get back in case of another mission. He knew he should have declined but a babe as good looking as Ino….it wasn't something he was likely to pass up on. He walked up to her house slowly wondering why he should be here. Couldn't she meet him somewhere? He knew she schemed something and that once again she had caught him in her web.

He quietly made his way to her door almost instantly after his first knock she opened it there stood Ino in a towel she pulled him in and she told him to wait by showing him the couch. Kiba was so excited to see her because they've been going out for a while now. Ino asked Kiba why he was staring at her with surprise; he got up and kissed her. Ino kissed back hardly and made Kiba fall on the couch as she got on top of him

She took off her towel which showed her in her panties and bra. Kiba knew he was about to get hard so he made Ino get off of him but Ino refused. Ino then started kissing him again.

Kiba groaned moving his hand up to her ass kissing her back and pushed her against him more since she obviously wasn't getting off.

Ino like it so she whispered in Kiba's ear saying she wanted him. She looked down and saw how hard Kiba was she told Kiba to stand up and she unbuttoned his pants. She saw there was a bulge and Ino smirked while Kiba blushed

Kiba was embarrassed but knew he shouldn't lose it now, not when he was so close to the hottest girl in the village. he growled seductively eyeing her mostly naked body

Ino then asked Kiba what he wanted to do to her as she put her body against his playing with him. Ino then said maybe you want to see this as she took off her bra never letting go of kiba's hard dick

watched intently eyeing her breasts and squeezing them with his hands "wow" was all he could figure out to say

Ino moans softly as she jacked Kiba off faster then she stopped and ask "can I" ,kiba looked confused, as Ino continued "can I suck you off", Kiba didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head.

Ino's mouth closed over his erect penis. She salivated heavily over the tip, letting it run down the shaft while she stroked what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand. Kiba let his hips thrust slightly in time with her firm, downward strokes while she moved her mouth up and down over the top half of his shaft, keeping a steady sucking pressure on his cock. Kiba guessed he was about half way to cumming when she stopped. And took off the rest of her clothes seductively for him pushed down onto the couch. She grabbed his cock slowly lowering herself onto it while blushing. Kiba moaned thrusting into her when he felt her moist pussy come down on his hard cock. He grabbed her hips thrusting up into her making her moan.

Ino moaned more as he raised a hand to her breast playing with her nipple and sucking on the other one with his mouth. Thrust after thrust she moaned his name. He began to fuck her more intensely when she heard "Ino I'm about to cum." He pulled himself out and she lowered herself down to sucking on it again and rubbing it after a minute he pulled out of her mouth and shot his load across her face.

Ino's eyes widened feeling her face and part of her breasts covered in globs of cum. She used on hand to scoop it up and put one of the globs into her mouth swallowing it, "mmmm salty but tasty…" she said when she felt Kiba move. He pushed her onto her hands and knees and slipped himself a food pill and then began to lick at her clit. Ino started panting already excited and wet, "mmmmm kibaaaa-kuuuuun."

He began to flick his tongue in and out of her pussy making her say his name in whispers. He began to stroke himself and realized he was finally hard again. He got right behind her sliding himself into her. Ino moaned loudly as Kiba thrusted himself into her more and more, his hands moving to her breasts playing with them.

Kiba noticed how her moans got louder as he began to pick up pace and play with her nipples. He moaned more thrusting faster and faster not stopping. Ino cried out "KIBA-KUUUUUUN" as her pussy tightened around his long shaft and she climaxed. Kiba moaned feeling her tighten around him and came as well. Their juices on the floor around them as the fell to the ground panting.

Ino smiled kissing Kiba on the lips, "mmmm again…" that night they didn't get any sleep, when morning arrived they finally passed out upon her couch happily cuddled with each other and a thin blanket over them.

THE END--

This was my first lemon and first one shot, sorry if you don't think the world of it but I think for trying hard and this being my first time it was good. don't be afraid to flame I need the input.


End file.
